


Valentine's Day

by ShadowHaloedAngel



Series: Camellia sinensis [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Couples, Romantic Fluff, Unique Traditions, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHaloedAngel/pseuds/ShadowHaloedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five couples of the Camellia sinensis universe celebrate Valentine's Day in different ways all of which are equally significant to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day was coming, and with the number of different couples both inside the tower and in their wider circles of friends, it was a fascinating spectator sport to see how the rituals of courtship played out. Bruce often wondered whether anything could be extrapolated about a relationship from their activities on Valentine's Day. He expected that the answer was no, but it was still entertaining to see certain of his friends running around like headless chickens. 

That was only really an apt description for one member of the team, but that didn't make it any less amusing. He himself was making plans with Pepper. She had promised to take the day off, and, since it was a Friday this year, the weekend as well. They had agreed to take a short break outside the city - not too far, since there was no telling whether or not the Avengers would be summoned (Bruce secretly suspected they might be since supervillains tended to spread heartbreak, or anything else for that matter, around with a rather large and destructive shovel, but he hoped for the best anyway) and Bruce had to be able to get back if something went wrong.

Phil and Clint had built up their own traditions over the years, and while there were some parts of the day that were just for them, there were also things they did with Natasha. It wasn't so much that they didn't want her to feel left out as it was that she was a fundamentally important part of their relationship, their little family unit, even if she wasn't a member of the romantic part. Of course, this year, Natasha had a relationship of her own and there was no telling how that would play out. She certainly wasn't one for romantic gestures, for flowers or chocolates or sappy little hearts. Bruce was certain that Darcy would know exactly how far she could push Natasha before she snapped and either went homicidal (again) or simply withdrew from them all until the tide of pink went away. It had never really been her colour - it clashed with her hair.

Thor had been asking them all for advice about what he should do for Jane, and most of the answers had been fairly contradictory. Bruce flattered himself that it was quite possible he, Steve and Jarvis had been the most reliable sources of information, but then that wasn't really saying an awful lot. As far as he was aware, though, Thor's plan was to fly down to New Mexico, present Jane with flowers and a box of chocolates that Natasha had helped him pick out, take her to dinner at the local diner (which Darcy said Jane liked and did really good food) and then back to the trailer to make it rock for the rest of the night. He hadn't actually said the last bit out loud, but it was fairly well implied. The fact that Avengers tower now had soundproofing was testament to the fact that Thor made love in the exact same way he did everything else: loudly. And if Jane's accompanying volume was anything to go by, also rather well, though none of them would ever dream of saying anything. Other than Clint and Tony, of course, who didn't have filters between brain and mouth half the time. Well, at least half the time. 

It was Tony who was the most clueless, but Bruce got the feeling that Jarvis had been invaluable in making whatever plans the engineer had finally settled on. Tony had never been in a relationship long enough for Valentine's Day to have been an issue before, and while Pepper had been able to give him some very solid advice (Bruce had helped, it had been a nice coffee shop and a chance to spend some time together outside the tower) it was still up to Tony to work out how to apply it to Steve. 

Still, time was ticking on and the rate of explosions from Tony's workshop had decreased. That in itself was a cause for concern in a way, because frequent little ones were somewhat like a volcano letting off some steam. Periods of quiet usually ended in something going vastly, explosively wrong. Bruce couldn't quite bring himself to ask Tony if whatever he was making for Steve was likely to blow up, though, and so for the moment he reserved judgement, waiting, watching, and carrying protective gear with him whenever he roamed their common hallway.

***

When Valentine's Day dawned, Bruce was definitely not awake to see it. He and Pepper had been up late the night before, watching a movie, eating popcorn, drinking wine and cuddling up together on the couch. They'd deliberately picked a familiar movie, knowing that with how things had been lately, how busy Pepper's schedule had become, they wouldn't be paying attention to the last part of it because they would be far too wrapped up in each other. That little prediction at least had come true, and neither of them had any regrets about it whatsoever.

When they finally did wake, it was slow and easy, the usual pressures completely absent. Jarvis opened the blinds for them a little, and Bruce laughed softly, lazily as Pepper snuggled onto his chest with an adorable grunt of protest at the light.

"Come on baby, it's late..."

"Does that matter? We can do whatever we want today and I want to sleep. In bed. With you. It's comfy and warm and has you in it."

He laughed softly and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, running his fingers through her hair.

"I'll go get some breakfast baby... I'll make us something nice?"

"Mmmmn... you better. You're warm and you smell good. I am making a big sacrifice in letting you go hunt for food. Even if you also make good food."

Bruce chuckled and eased himself out of bed, watching his beautiful redhead wrap around the pillows in his stead, curling up and adorably half asleep. She deserved the chance to rest, but even then it was half past ten, and though they didn't have much of a plan for the day, he tended to get antsy if he slept too late without good reason. It was starting to become his considered opinion that Pepper could honestly do with about 24 hours continuous sleep, but it wasn't going to happen. They did have the whole weekend though, so he could work on her at least getting some sleep caught up.

***

Steve and Tony were in bed late that morning too, or at least, Tony was. Steve was always very rigorous about his morning routine, although some mornings, Tony didn't make it easy. Bruce had heard the super soldier comparing him to an octopus. While it was something they all laughed about, secretly Steve was sure it was a pretty good sign. It meant Tony trusted him enough to be vulnerable with him, to let his guard down. He didn't mind missing out on his jog those mornings, he just made up for it in the gym later so his muscles didn't scream at him in frustration. 

It had been a late night, although unlike Bruce and Pepper it had been very much engaged in carnal pursuits with great enthusiasm on both parts. Steve had quite the libido, though he hadn't necessarily paid it much mind before he'd started dating Tony. The engineer was probably one of the few people on the planet who could keep up with him. After that little revelation about his father, Tony had been distant for a while, and it had taken a lot of talking, a lot of negotiation, and a lot of patience to get their relationship back to how it had been before, but Steve was very, absolutely sure that it was worth it. Tony had always been worth it, even if nobody had treated him like that before.

"Tony..."

"hmngfh."

"Tony..." he ruffled the messy brunet locks. "C'mon. It's human time."

"Robot."

"You are not a robot." Steve shook with laughing and Tony groaned in further protest.

"D'n wanna b'human."

"Alright... look, I'll go get you some coffee, okay? Would that make things better?"

"Coffee?" Tony half raised his head that time; Steve was impressed. He looked blearily around before letting his face fall back against Steve's sculpted chest "No coffee. Horrible liar."

He couldn't hold the laughter in this time, and Tony made his displeasure at Steve's chuckles clear by pulling a pillow around his head.

"I'll go get you some coffee, grumpypants." he ruffled Tony's hair again and began the complicated process of extricating himself from the tenacious grip.

***

Despite the fact that Darcy was up to visit for the holidays, Natasha was awake early and training in the gym. She knew this was a romantic holiday, a day for couples, even if she didn't necessarily think that what it had become was appropriate for its history. So many people these days found it easier to accept what they were told instead of investigating for themselves and truly thinking about tradition. She was part of a couple now, or at least in a relationship, and it was a fairly novel idea. Darcy had thus far been pretty good about accepting that normal relationships were not something that came easily to her though, and for that Natasha was immensely grateful.

Emotions were something she had learned rather than having an innate understanding of them. She had been taught how to fake them, to manipulate them, and how unprofessional it was to feel about things in general. That kind of conditioning took a lot to undo, and while it was true that Clint and Coulson had both worked very hard with her on undoing it, she would never be able to share a normal kind of love. Darcy had not been an obvious choice for a partner from that point of view. She was young and idealistic, naive at times even, though she did have an incisive intelligence about many things to do with human nature. Nevertheless the partnership was proving to work out surprisingly well.

Working with Jane had matured Darcy more than any of them would have expected, and she didn't ask any more of Tasha than she was prepared to give. That in itself was a novel idea, and one which she was still trying to fit within the concept of a romantic relationship which had been dictated to her for so long. It was true that Clint and Phil worked that way, and it was also true that she and Darcy did have some absolutely mindblowing sex, but the physical side of it wasn't important to her. It was more about filling a need, whether that need was her own or that of her partner, she had been taught to view it with complete dispassion which meant that affection had to be shown in other ways.

They had only talked a few times after Darcy had initially approached her before Natasha had offered to teach her self defence. There wasn't much she could offer, and she couldn't always be there to watch over Darcy or protect her, but the least she could do was teach her how to protect herself. There was nobody better in the world at close quarters fighting, and by god would anyone who messed with Darcy regret it. Of course, they would regret it even more when Natasha heard about it and tracked them down. 

She couldn't put her finger on what had drawn them together exactly, but Darcy's innocence of the darker side of the world which she knew better than almost anyone, which Clint and Tony and Bruce had also all come to understand, was refreshing. She had a touch of humanity about her which nobody on the team could muster anymore, and Natasha wanted to do everything she could to keep her isolated from those things. She wasn't going to wrap her in cotton wool, but Darcy reminded her that there was more to life than guns and knives and killing. For such a long time, there hadn't been, and it was a lesson that Clint and Phil had struggled to teach her. Now it was something she was finally getting the hang of, and although this wasn't a holiday she was immensely comfortable with, Darcy deserved for her to at least try, even if it couldn't be anything too special.

***

Phil and Clint had both started their day early. While Clint loved to sleep in on the days when there wasn't an alert, or a mission, or something else that meant it was compulsory for him to rise before the sun, Valentine's Day and their anniversary were the only exceptions he was prepared to make. 

It was still dark when they levered themselves out of bed, running through their morning routines. Clint let Phil get up first, lingering in the warm patch and the scent of his lover, but he dragged himself into the shower after ten minutes or so. When he was clean, shaved and dressed, he pulled on a charcoal sweater with purple accents and headed up to the roof. 

It would be freezing, it always was, but that didn't change the fact that this was their tradition, and they now had the best place in the whole damn city to fulfil it. Phil was already sat up there on a warm blanket, the picnic basket ready and waiting. Clint snuggled in beside him, grateful for the blanket nest they had constructed, sharing a soft morning kiss.

"Hey handsome... you know, it is absolutely not fair for you to look so good in the morning."

"I could say the same to you." Phil replied, just about keeping a straight face against Clint's grin. He pulled the basket over and grabbed the two thermoses of coffee. Some couples would think one was enough, but braving the New York winter at this time in the morning and with baseline caffeine intakes like theirs, one each was necessary. He pulled out the rest of the breakfast things, laying out the pancakes, wrapped in foil and still warm, the syrup, cream and strawberries, the smoked salmon, creme fraiche and rye bread. 

Clint stole a strawberry and covered it in cream, holding it to Phil's lips, and, after a moment, the agent took a bite, the love in his eyes shining through, completely and utterly vulnerable for one of the few times in his life. Clint was the only person who would ever see him like this, and he wouldn't have it any other way. 

They would sit up here and eat their breakfast, looking out over the city and sunrise, watching the world wake up from their own private little bubble. It was a beautiful moment every time, which reminded them why they did what they did, and how lucky they were to have each other. 

***

Thor was wrapped snugly around Jane and would not let her go easily. The two of them were both exhausted, and did'nt really have any traditions of their own yet, though Thor had plans to try to make that better. Jane had been surprised to see him, but so happy, and her joy always lifted his own heart. It still seemed so strange that one such as she could find something in him to prize. He was a prince, to be sure, but she was an independent spirit, much in the mold of the Lady Sif or his mother, and that she had chosen him was humbling indeed. He had long been certain that she was worth fighting for. Besides, the place was strangely empty without Darcy (though he was certain she and the Lady Widow would be enjoying themselves in New York) and they both found the privacy rather delightful. It was a rarity.

Eventually she stirred, and he felt his heart skip as those brown eyes fluttered open and her soft, pink lips curved up in a private smile. Her thumb skimmed his cheekbone and her voice was muzzy with sleep when she finally spoke.

"Hey..."

"Good morning... did you rest well?"

"Yeah... it was amazing... thank you, it's so nice to see you... waking up with you never gets old."

He chuckled softly, and she felt the vibration in his chest, smiling and snuggling closer.

"Did you have plans for the day?"

"I had a few, my lady, but of course they can work around the tasks you need to be able to get done..."

"Mmmn... luckily there aren't too many of those, or at least, nothing that can't wait... I've got some data to look through, but I don't have to do it today."

"You know it gladdens my heart to watch you work and see the way you come alive - truly it is no hardship. I recognise that taking a day off is not so simple an affair for you."

"I'll see how it goes, okay?" she leant up for a soft kiss "Maybe I'll put in a few hours this afternoon, talk you through the latest developments we've had?"

"I would dearly love to hear how your work proceeds. You know how fascinating I find it, I hope."

"I do, and I am so flattered by your interest. It used to put a lot of people off. Not that I ever really... dated much. But y'know."

"Then truly their loss is great, and my own gain immeasurable."

She giggled and kissed him again, lingering in it this time before laying back and stretching out, letting him admire her porcelain skin.

"Mmmn... you hungry?"

He ran a large hand reverently down her side, looking into her eyes, and his smile was slow and hot.

"Maybe in a little while? I do not believe I am quite ready to relinquish you just yet..."

"I think I could be absolutely fine with that..." she murmured, leaning up to lose herself in him again. 

***

Their journey down was fairly peaceful, and Bruce was glad of it. The two of them were as comfortable together in silence as in speech and it was a rare thing. The did spend a lot of time surrounded by people who talked a lot though, Pepper was constantly having to defend herself to older men who did not really understand the issues they argued about but automatically assumed they knew better because everyone had always assured them that they did before. Bruce, on the other hand, lived with both Clint and Tony. Although he had his own space, silence could sometimes be a hard won thing, and his afternoon tea breaks were less often the oases of calm they had once been. He didn't mind at all, he very much enjoyed the time he could spend with his new team, getting to know them and helping them with their problems, being a good friend and a normal human being again. He had always been fairly quiet though, and the occasional break from social interaction was good for him.

They pulled up outside the little beach front cottage that he had reserved for their long weekend, and Pepper gasped softly in delighted surprise as she looked around. Although the sky was grey and the sea was a moody iron against it, it was such a contrast to the world of concrete and glass they saw every day. Half the time she didn't even get to go for a walk in Central Park to get away from it all.

"Is this the right place? Are you sure?"

"I'm completely certain, beautiful..." Bruce got out of the car, walking around to wrap an arm around her waist and plant a soft kiss on her cheek "This place is ours for the next few days. I did all the research as thoroughly as I could, I promise. It has internet, so both of us can be contacted in an emergency, and Jarvis has the landline number. It has proper quilts, a four poster bed, a living room where we can curl up and watch some movies if you'd like... it has fire places too, and a big bathroom, with an old style bath which isn't Stark size but could probably fit two people pretty easily."

She closed her eyes to let it all sink in, determined not to cry. She didn't, she couldn't afford to, but Bruce made her want to in all the best ways. Being shown such consideration and tenderness was the kind of thing which could take a woman off guard, particularly when she was used to having to fight for respect every single day. Sometimes the battles were small, sometimes they were large, but always she was fighting the same war and it felt never ending. It seemed so appropriate that Bruce was a doctor, for her spirit and soul as well as mind and body.

"...It's perfect. Thank you."

He merely grinned and fetched the two little bags from the boot of the car, locking it behind him and carrying them up into the house. It hadn't even been that expensive, not that money was an issue when it came to Pepper, but that wasn't the point. Anything would have been worth it to see that joy, that pure relief on her face.

"How about we unpack and get comfortable, then we could head out for dinner? There was a local place that looked pretty nice, and we're not after anything too fancy, are we?"

"I don't really want fancy. It gets old, I associate it with work functions and parties I can't get out of." her smile was shy now "I prefer real food, honest food with flavour and spice and big portions. So no, that sounds perfect. Today is perfect. But it isn't perfect because of the house, or the food, or anything other than the fact that we're together. It's you that makes it perfect, Bruce. It's you that makes everything... better. I know I could do this on my own, we both know... but that's just it. I shouldn't have to. And I have you now, and you support me and that's an amazing thing that I'm so grateful to have. I'm so lucky to have you. We all are, the whole team, the whole... family. We wouldn't be the same without you."

"Tony was the first person to have faith in me. To look at me and see... me. Not the monster, not even just the man, he just saw... both of us for what we were. And for so long nobody had seen the man at all. He trusted me, and he understood me in a way I didn't think anyone could. In a way I wish he couldn't, even though I'm grateful, because the fact that what he went through put him in a place to empathise with me means I wouldn't wish it on anyone. But this team... is more than a team. You're right, it's a family. And while you say you'd be lost without me, I'd be just as lost without you. So thank you, Pep. So much. I didn't think I'd get to feel a love like this again, I didn't know if I'd be able to get close to anyone without hurting them. But I have, and I would never... ever hurt you."

She clasped his hands, weaving their fingers together and gazing into his eyes.

"I know you wouldn't, Bruce," she kissed him softly, those blue eyes so beautifully warm as the wind whipped her red hair about them both, "I know you wouldn't."

***

All in all, it didn't take as long as it might have done for Tony to be up and able, if not necessarily all that willing, to interact with the world. The coffee Steve had brought made a big difference, but it was never quite that simple when the task was getting Tony Stark out of bed. He kept his own hours; the world had bent itself around him long enough that there were times he didn't even think to question it. Steve knew that it wasn't deliberate malice, or selfishness, but rather an almost endearing forgetfulness which rendered him at least partially unaware of the world around him and the occasional short term consequences of his actions. It was true that he was much more aware of them than he had been, but there were usually big scary decisions to be made and whether or not he was going to stay in the workshop, lose himself in something as simple as tuning up the hot rod, or... well, anything really, was his business. Except it wasn't that simple when you lived with other people, let alone when you were in a relationship with one. Tony bemoaned it sometimes, but never with any degree of seriousness, Steve usually just grinned and kissed him to shut him up. 

There was no man in the world, and no woman either, no person quite like Tony Stark. No person quite like Tony. The truth was that Tony and Tony Stark sometimes coincided, but they were far from being the same person, and anyone who knew him at all became aware of that fairly quickly. It was yet another one of the reasons he had kept everyone at arm's length for so long. He didn't like risking chinks in his armour. They'd been exploited a couple of times too many, and in the long run he was dealing with about as many trust issues as Clint was. And that was saying something. 

Steve was sitting in the living room, staring out the window and sketching when Tony finally appeared in one of those glorious pairs of jeans that hugged the perfectly delectable curve of his ass, and a black t-shirt that clung sinfully to his muscles... Steve felt his cheeks colour a little. Alright, perhaps he was a little bit obsessed. But seriously, he looked at the world with an artist's eyes, and Tony really did have a beautiful body. He just about managed to bite back the line about holding it against him. Valentine's Day was possibly one of the few chances he'd have to get away with something that cheesy, but Tony looked oddly, beautifully vulnerable today and it made the words die in his throat.

Instead he set his sketchbook aside and got to his feet, pulling the shorter man against him (careful to mind Tony's bare feet) and nuzzling into the ruffled hair, still a mess from the shower. Tony rarely bothered doing anything with his hair unless he was going out, and it was a little known fact that the gel which held it so perfectly styled was usually grease from the workshop, unless he had been thoroughly cleaned and prepped for several hours before an event. It was one of those little tidbits of knowledge that Steve kept tucked away in his heart.

"Hey beautiful... you look gorgeous, but then you always do... everything okay?"

Tony looked up and those brown eyes were completely unshielded for once.

"Yeah... yeah, things are fine. Just a little nervous, I guess."

"What are you nervous about, babe?"

"I just... don't know if you're going to like what I got you for Valentine's is all. Like, I get that it's a big deal. Well, kinda. And I've never really had to do anything before and I'm scared I'll have messed up."

"Tony..." Steve brushed his fingers gently over the engineer's cheek, "You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know I didn't have to. And it took me for fucking ever to work out what to do. I'm not good at the romantic crap, you know that."

"It is true that sometimes you can be simultaneously both the most and least romantic man I've ever met." Steve just about managed to keep a straight face.

"But still. I tried. And I bugged the hell out of everyone for help with it. So I guess... if you don't like it, it's not entirely my fault? Since... it wasn't a team effort. But I did some research. And if my sources were wrong, that's not my fault."

"Tony, I am absolutely positive that you're making a mountain out of a molehill. Just come out with it, if it's bothering you so much."

"Well... I guess I should show you the main part, and then... after that I'll tell you about the rest of it?"

Steve paused, a tiny smile dancing on his lips.

"You are about to do that thing you do where you unintentionally make everything I've got for you look ridiculous in comparison, aren't you..."

"No! No no no!" Tony looked panic stricken by the mere suggestion "That's not what I'm trying to achieve, I swear! I just... well... look, let's just grab the elevator, and then you'll see. You didn't have to do anything for me, Steve. Jeez."

"Alright, I didn't have to. But I wanted to. Nobody's ever really done anything like that for you before, as far as I can tell, and honestly you do deserve it. You deserve romantic things, and sweet nothings and... just the little things. That's all. Sometimes it's the little things that matter most of all. And I realise that sounds counterintuitive but it's true."

"Yeah. Look, just... shut up and come with me, okay?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Steve held up his hands to placate his own little genius, and followed Tony into the lift and up to the floor that technically belonged to Tony. They both spent a lot of time there, especially these days, though the only room that was ever really used by either of them was the bedroom. The workshop was several floors down where Tony was pretty sure it would be safer. That theory was justified by the extra safety measures he'd built into the structure on that level, but nobody had to know about them. They were just between him and Jarvis. Not even the builders had completely understood what they'd been putting together.

"So... I guess you've been wondering why... every time we've done stuff lately it's been in your room not mine. I mean, we used to use my room. Or at least alternate a little more. I appreciate you not calling me on it, by the way. I also appreciate you restraining yourself from any psychoanalysis that may result in me regretting what I've been trying to develop here."

"Tony... has there always been a wall there?"

"Not strictly speaking. I mean, I get that it's only glass, but yeah, it's new. I kinda remodelled the floor a bit. Like, this is still... kind of my floor, I guess, but we're together and you don't seem to hate me yet, and we spend a lot of time together and spent a lot here, so it didn't feel weird to give you your own space here and... basically, you don't have a studio. And your art is so good and it means so much to you, I just wanted to give you that. So I kind of..."

Steve opened the door with the fingerprint scanner and looked around.

Unlike the rest of the building, the internal walls were a soft creamy colour - still light, but much less harsh than the white of some of the other spaces, and brighter than where colour had been more the subject of experimentation. The floor was wooden, polished and so warm, even in the weak winter sunlight. The only thing that did seem to fit with the rest of the tower were the floor to ceiling panoramic windows, scrupulously clean and anti reflective.

"I couldn't work out how to make it... like... 360 or anything, so I picked the side that gave you the view out towards Brooklyn."

Steve swallowed, pretending his eyes weren't stinging.

There was a huge artist's desk, an easel, shelves of materials of all kinds, meticulously organised so he could find anything he wanted. There was an automated pencil case which displayed the whole rainbow, every shade he knew and some he couldn't even name, which would allow him to sort for shades and match more easily. Tucked away against the far wall was a bookcase, filled with books on all the major artistic moments, glossy prints, narrow books with dense type, analysis of techniques... it was dazzling, and he could feel a lump in his throat, thinking of all the effort Tony must have gone to for this. 

He was only shaken from his reverie when he felt something crash into his ankle, looking down he saw what was unmistakeably a miniature version of Dummy.

He looked up at Tony again, mouth wide.

"...He doesn't have the same programming. It wouldn't... work. But I tried to mimic the bucket of bolts as best I could since you seemed to like him so much."

"He's... perfect."

Steve bent down to pet the little robot and discovered that there was a set of dog tags hanging around the arm. He picked them up, frowning slightly at how light they were.

"I know... I know after SHIELD made you change your next of kin we kind of... swapped the two sets around. But Bucky's back now, and I felt... like... it was the least I could do. There was some spare vibranium lying around, just scraps, you know... I'd forgotten how damn hard it was to work with. But still. There. Now you have options. I know how... they kinda calm you down to have."

"Tony this... all of this, it's..."

"There's one more part," Tony interrupted him, looking down determinedly now, "There's a letter about it on your desk."

Steve crossed over to the desk without any more prompting, and picked up the envelope there. It carried the logo of the Metropolitan Museum of Art, and he blinked, frowning slightly as he opened it. The contents of the letter thanked him for the endowment of ten art scholarships for underprivileged students, allowing them to study the collections of the museum and providing support to allow them to grow their talent. He set it down again with shaking hands and turned back to Tony, but try as he might, words would not come even to thank him now. He was so overwhelmed. And the little painting, the chocolates and flowers, all felt a little insignificant in comparison to what Tony had given him. But one thing Steve had become accustomed to was the fact that Tony Stark always did things on a grand scale.

The gap between them was easily bridged - only a few strides - and then Steve's arms were tight around Tony, and he was kissing him like he needed Tony more than air. It took the genius a few moments to process this reaction, to unfold from his shell and start kissing back, his hands skimming up Steve's back until they finally broke away, eyes both brown and blue shimmering with unshed tears.

"So... you like it then?"

Steve's only response was to kiss him again, wanting it to be so comprehensive that Tony didn't have breath to deprecate himself or argue back anymore. It was so much more than perfect.

***  
After their early start, Clint and Phil both headed back inside and curled up on the couch to warm up with large mugs of creamy hot chocolate and their favourite movie. Routine was something that was comforting for both of them, and this was one they had put together over many years, one which made few demands on either of them and allowed them to spend time together without any pressure from the outside world.   
They didn't go out anywhere, since sometimes their routine had had to be a little flexible in order to allow for being on a mission somewhere, whether it was somewhere freezing cold and unpleasant in February or just somewhere hostile. This was a day they made for themselves. 

Lunch was huge sandwiches with all their favourite things in them, and some things that were bought especially for the occasion. They cooked together sometimes, but this was a time that was filled with laughter as Clint played his annual game of 'how high can I stack the sandwich and still be able to get my mouth around it afterwards'. Every year he seemed to be able to get a little more. Phil always resisted the urge to make crude comments, captivated by the bright eyes and joyful smile which came out far too rarely in the rest of their every day life. It was a chance to see some of the youthful innocence Clint had never really been allowed to have, and although some of the combinations he would put together made Phil's stomach turn, he was usually forced to admit after trying a bite (or sometimes two) that they really weren't that bad. 

After lunch they went to the range. Range time was always especially important to Clint, it was his chance to shoot without pressure, to work off tension and think through problems in a safe space. Shooting for Phil was slightly different though, and it sent a thrill of excitement through his gut. Phil, for his part, found the intense focus on Clint's face and the deliberation of his actions to be one of the hottest things he'd ever seen. The best part, though, was being able to hold him tight afterwards and tell him how well he'd done (and occasionally show him with a blow job).

There had been missions in the past where some or all of their traditions weren't quite practical, but if that was the case then when they came back, they always took a day to themselves to celebrate their relationship and take joy from the fact that they had each other.

***

Natasha and Darcy were in the gym having a hand to hand training session. Darcy wasn't necessarily the best fighter, but even Natasha had to admit that she was getting better, and she had definite drive. For Natasha, the freedom of movement she found in combat was analogous to the freedom of dance, and she delighted in all of it, in testing her body to its limits and then driving past them, becoming better and better. She was the best in the world, there was no question, and she knew it.

Darcy came from a completely different life, but she had a passion for this kind of thing that took Natasha by surprise. At first she had wanted to learn to get close to Natasha and to defend herself, but now it was a matter of refinement, of conditioning her body into patterns which not only kept her fit, but allowed her to calm. It was a sign that she was growing more mature, and the fact that the lessons allowed the two of them to grapple, get a little hot and sweaty, and then shower together was a completely irrelevant bonus. Honestly. She was starting to get why Natasha loved it so much, and if the assassin couldn't always communicate emotion with words, she could do so with gestures and actions. Darcy viewed the training sessions as lessons in speaking Natasha, as well as an opportunity to learn to control herself and her body and generally kick butt from the undisputed best in the world.

The shower afterwards was longer than it needed to be, and if both of them came out of it with new bruises on their throats and in a couple of other places, then that was their own affair and not the business of anyone else. The exercise had been complete and comprehensive, and afterwards Darcy was starving.

They went out to a little Russian bakery, drinking hot chocolates laced with vodka and eating baklawa, a seemingly normal couple of two beautiful women enjoying their Valentine's afternoon, and went back to the tower arm in arm and giggling. Or at least, Darcy was giggling, Natasha wore a small smile which indicated that she was genuinely happy.

***

Once they finally left the bed (which took several hours), Thor and Jane shared a long, steamy shower. Thor made breakfast, cooking surprisingly well for someone big in a tiny kitchen. Tony had offered to build her a proper research facility and name it after her, but Jane had refused until, in her own words, she had 'something worth noticing in the scientific community'. It was true that her research was groundbreaking, and becoming noticeably more important with the awareness of other worlds, but it would take a while before the community as a whole accepted its worth and her results had been tested and verified enough to become truly valid.

Thor hadn't really understood her desire to shun the spotlight at first, but then, he supposed that it made sense to ensure that one was worthy of titles before accepting them. Proving it to oneself was often the hardest battle. It was not entirely comparable, but he understood now that his actions here on Midgard had earned him the title of prince more than birthright ever had.

After a large and hearty brunch (it was far too late to count as breakfast, even with Jane's odd hours for night time observations), they headed to the lab and Jane talked Thor through the turns her research had taken recently. He paid rapt attention, and asked a few questions. He had never attended particularly in his studies on Asgard, not like Loki had, but he had studied since he came, and spending time with Doctor Banner and Tony had piqued a keen interest. His father had taught him well that a great king required wisdom and understanding just as much as he required strength of arms. To rule confidently meant that one had to be able to challenge those who advised. Advisers with special wisdom were valuable and to be prized, but an ability to recognise when they were steering events to their own interests rather than those of the kingdom was more valuable still.

He had read her papers, asking questions of her, and Bruce and Tony. The vocabulary sometimes eluded him, but with good explanation he could draw parallels to Asgardian teaching at times, and he felt such pride when things clicked into place that he often wanted to sweep her into his arms and kiss her breath away. His lady Jane was a genius, there was no doubt about that, and there were times he wanted to shout it to the heavens for all in the nine realms to hear. She was not proud though, and he respected that. He had fallen in love with her as she was, and changing her would have been a grave sin.

***

They were getting ready to go out, and Bruce would honestly swear up and down that Pepper in casual clothes was at her most beautiful. She wore jeans which hugged those perfect legs, and a turtleneck sweater in dove grey which made her eyes seem even bluer. She pulled her hair back into a simple high ponytail and pulled on low ankle boots. She was fierce in the suits, and a goddess in her formal wear, but dressed like this she was just Pepper, nothing more, nothing less, and he loved her. 

Unable to hold himself back, he walked back into the living room and kissed her, resting his hands on her waist.

"You are beautiful."

He always phrased it like that, and it was something Pepper had noticed. He never said 'you look beautiful', but always 'you are beautiful'. Even though she was tired of being judged on her appearance, that always struck a different chord. She wasn't sure if it was the way he said it, or just because it was Bruce, but he always seemed to be talking about her as a whole person rather than an object, someone who would always be judged by arbitrary standards she had not signed up for. Being a beautiful person was different from simply being beautiful, though the two were not mutually exclusive. Still, the novelty of being treated like a whole person had not worn off yet, and quite possibly never would.

She took his hands, held them for a long moment as she lingered in the kiss and smiled softly, blue eyes bright as they pulled apart.

"Thank you. So are you. Now come on, I'm hungry."

Bruce laughed and followed her out of the house down to the little local place advertising all kinds of fresh fish dishes.

It was a simple place but the quality of the food couldn't have been better. They drank beer and ate lobster, laughing together and talking about everything under the sun, with the strict agreement that there would be no mention of work from Pepper's part, or Avengers doings from Bruce. What Tony had been up to in the lab lately, though, was completely up for grabs.

The evening flew past, and at the end of the night, they walked back together, hand in hand and delightfully full. The house was waiting for them, warm and quiet, and when they climbed into the four poster bed it was delightfully soft. They fell asleep in each other's arms, already so much more relaxed than when they had woken that morning. They were sorely in need of a break and, finally, it had arrived.

***

Tony had made dinner reservations that night, in a quiet little place he thought Steve might like. He knew that sometimes the Captain felt awkward about the public nature of their relationship. It was unavoidable, but it still sucked that they couldn't really get any privacy in their romance. Both of them took something from the fact that being openly out and proud would probably go some way towards promoting acceptance of being gay. Besides, Tony had always gotten a ridiculous amount of gleeful pleasure from tormenting conservative media sources.

They headed out, Steve had checked at least a dozen times whether what he was wearing was alright, but Tony had reassured him that this wasn't a place with a strict dress code of any time. They both had suits, Steve's might have been spandex and Tony's Iron, but even when he wasn't Iron Man, in a tuxedo, Tony was very much Tony Stark and this was one of those nights when the last name did not need to be brought into play. This wasn't about Iron Man and Captain America, it was just Tony and Steve, two men who loved each other very much, going out for a meal on Valentine's Day.

Steve presented the flowers and chocolates, adorably awkward as usual, and Tony had laughed. It hadn't been cruel, far from it, it had been joy and surprise and love, everything that Steve loved to see written across his face when Tony wasn't hiding it all for once. He could be so beautifully expressive when he let himself be, and Steve's fingers itched for a pencil when he saw the light in his eyes and laughter lines. He hadn't expected Tony to pick one of the flowers from the bunch and tuck it behind his ear.

"Tony, you look ridiculous."

"And?" He turned, energy bright in his face, "I don't care! Do you care?"

Steve laughed, being pulled along with him, and felt his heart swell.

"No, I don't care. I think you're perfect. And I can't believe I'm so lucky."

"Me either, Steve..." Tony squeezed his hand, speaking softly, "Me either..."

The dinner was delicious of course, and big enough portions that Steve didn't feel too hungry after. They walked the few blocks home in the cold night air, still laughing together and proudly hand in hand. 

"I thought of booking a hotel room for tonight." Tony confessed when they were standing in front of the foyer, still hand in hand, "Sometimes it's a romantic thing to do, you know? To take a break together from everything, like a mini vacation without actually going away. It can be fun and exciting and clean up is somebody else's problem. But I decided not to because I wanted tonight to be at home, with you, right where I belong. I hope that's okay?"

Steve stared at him for a long moment and swallowed, letting go of Tony's hands to cup his chin instead and guide him into a deep kiss, wanting not a shadow of a doubt to lurk in the corner of Tony's mind. The idea of being home, of making a home with tony and having somewhere for them both to belong tugged at something very fundamental within him, so that he could not even find the words to agree.

They went upstairs then, so far past the point of words as they revelled in finally having someone with whom they belonged and fitted, no longer lost and searching, incomplete, for a dream they had thought would never come to them. This had come so close to never being, egos clashing and two people who were so superficially different, but they fitted, they fitted so well, and loved each other so deeply sparks flew. Admittedly that was mostly in the workshop if Steve was distracting Tony from his work, but Tony had never, strictly speaking, required a distraction in order for there to be sparks.

***

Darcy and Natasha were eating at a little Korean place Natasha had found. It was the most authentic food she had ever managed to locate here, and Darcy loved spicy things. There was something perfect about eating somewhere small, like the kind of private ritual normal couples had. They both knew they would never be normal, but today of all days, having some kind of pretence was nice. 

Darcy smiled when Natasha thanked their waitress in perfect Korean, and gently stroked her foot up and down the assassin's calf under the table.

"You know, I think you have the sexiest tongue I've ever seen."

"Is that so?" Natasha arched a perfectly groomed eyebrow as the ghost of a smirk flickered across her face, "Then perhaps we should go home so I can put it to good use."

"Perhaps we should!" Darcy agreed, reaching for her purse.

The two of them left, quiet but happy, blending perfectly into the crowd of other couples. Normality was something that was still an alien concept to Natasha, and though they were working on it together, it was still more of a struggle than she liked to admit. Phil and Clint had both taught her a lot, and though their relationship wasn't exactly normal according to what society expected, it was healthy and happy. That was what she had needed to learn most of all, and though Darcy was the first person she had ever felt it was worth putting those lessons into practice on, she hadn't regretted it for a moment. To have found someone who was so willing to accept her as she was, and not demand or expect things of her that she couldn't give was so far beyond her wildest dreams when she had ever considered such things. Thus far it was working, and though neither of them expected it to last forever, Natasha found that she was happy enough to take it as it came.

***

Phil and Clint celebrated Valentine's Day evening the same way they celebrated most other evenings if they deemed them worthy of celebration.

The amount of pizza they ordered probably would have been enough to feed a small army, or at least, an army of Natashas, rather than Steves. Clint always got garlic bread too, and on special nights they got fries as well as ice cream and cake. Sure they might not eat it all in one night, but what they didn't finish either went to Natasha or was polished off the next day. 

They cuddled up on the ridiculously comfortable couch with reality tv on the big screen. It was practically a rule. Coulson got to watch his crappy shows until the food was finished, when Clint was allowed to stick on a crappy action movie (or a Disney movie if he felt like it, Coulson never judged him either way, and that was something Clint was learning to treasure.)

When the entertainment was over, they both knew exactly where things would end, something that was often a natural progression from the fact that they got too lost in each other to ever remember the end of any of the crappy action movies. Making out never started in Disney movies, but sometimes there were sequences too familiar to both of them, which prompted them to want to ensure that the other was safe. Hands crept under shirts, touches grew more possessive, till the kisses began and nothing else mattered anymore. 

Showers could wait till the morning, no matter how sweaty and sticky they ended up together. What mattered most wasn't the mess, but the fact that even after everything they had faced, they were still alive, still intact (mostly), still together. It made for intense sex, but it was all the more enjoyable for that, and neither would ever have dreamed of complaining. Valentine's Day was about being together, celebrating the days they had had and everything they had shared, given that both knew death was a perpetual shadow in the jobs they had chosen. 

***

Thor had taken Jane out for dinner just as he had planned with the others. The diner was everything Lady Darcy had led him to believe, and they seemed to have no trouble catering to his not inconsiderable appetite. He was grateful for that, anticipating that the night might demand some exertion of him. The burger was done rare, just as he had requested, and the blue cheese sauce was a fantastic suggestion on the part of his lady. The pancakes were delicious too, though privately he believed the doctor's might have been better. He supposed that living with Bruce and Clint he had become a little spoiled for food, but this was good, and the enthusiasm with which his lady Jane tucked into it affirmed that this had indeed been a wise choice.

As they finished their drinks, he paused and took her hand, gazing into those warm brown eyes.

"Truly I believe you grow more beautiful with every passing occasion I have to see your face. And your brilliance grows too, like the brightest of all the stars in the sky. Having had the honour to meet you is truly something that will remain with me my whole life. I love you, Jane, with as pure and honest heart as a warrior can offer. And I thank you for sharing your life with me."

She'd kissed him then, and he had been able to feel her heart pounding in the kiss. That his words might have touched her so deeply seemed strange, when it was only a variation on what he said to her every time. Still, if it awoke such feelings in her, he would truly never tire of it. They drained their drinks and ventured out.

When they reached the truck, Jane paused and looked over at him.

"I was thinking..."

"What is it, my lady?"

"...Do you wanna... go for a drive and watch the stars?" she asked hesitantly. She liked to do that some nights when Darcy was asleep, particularly if it had been a long time since she had seen Thor. Remembering how they met had somehow eased her heart a little, and if she'd fallen asleep in the back of the flat bed she drove these days for transporting equipment, nobody had to know.

The smile which split Thor's face was worth it though, as he nodded.

"Aye. That sounds perfect."

They drove out into the desert and curled up together in the back, staring up at the stars. Jane found there wasn't much need for a blanket when she was cuddled up next to Thor, but it was nice to snuggle anyway. He told her stories of Asgard, the myths and legends he had grown up with, and eventually they fell asleep in each other's arms.

No pair of their friends was unique, no couple had spent the day in the same way, but all had spent it in the ways which were special to them, and had made memories which they would be able to treasure no matter what. Even if they were all fed the same stories, the same commercialism and romanticism from Hollywood movies (which all too often had the potential for awkward legal consequences), they had made their space in the world, fought for it at times, and now they all had a chance to learn what true happiness felt like for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Not only did I get this written, it's up in time, and is also the longest thing I have ever written. You're welcome. I'm so happy with how this turned out, and thanks to flightinflame for beta'ing for me! Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
